<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spin It by okaybispearl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865773">Spin It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaybispearl/pseuds/okaybispearl'>okaybispearl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Romance Bingo [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunkenness, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Spin the Bottle, Useless Lesbians</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:49:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaybispearl/pseuds/okaybispearl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl and Bismuth wake up together.. uh oh<br/>(BED SHARING FOR ROMANCE BINGO)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amethyst &amp; Bismuth (Steven Universe), Amethyst &amp; Garnet (Steven Universe), Amethyst &amp; Peridot (Steven Universe), Amethyst/Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), Amethyst/Peridot (Steven Universe), Bismuth &amp; Pearl (Steven Universe), Bismuth/Pearl (Steven Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Romance Bingo [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spin It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pearl felt herself flutter her short eyelashes apart, bags under her eyes. Did I sleep?, the thought popped in her head as she opened her foggy, blue eyes. She rubbed her gem. The worst pain in her head, she was definitely hungover. Could gems even get a hangover? Either way, Pearl had tested that theory the night before.</p><p>     She felt an arm around her, strong and muscular. That same thing having the worst breath, smelling of alcohol. Pearl didn't want to turn around, she was scared. Although she didn't remember anything, her gut told her watch she had done. The arm was a light blue-ish purple, Pearl recognized that color. She felt relief, but why? Maybe it was because she could trust the gem. She then looked up, and she was correct. It was Bismuth.</p><p>     Pearl quickly and quietly squirmed to grab some clothes to put on before Bismuth woke up. She couldn't find her shirt or undergarnments, but she found her leggings and jacket. She put them on, still scrambling to find a top to put on under her jacket. She felt the shape beside her moving.</p><p>     Bismuth opened her eyes, staring at the sun gleaming down. Her gaze traced to Pearl, and she jumped. "Pearl!?" she shouted. Bismuth then realized she was completely nude. She then shouted again. "What happened!?"Bismuth asked, getting up, pulling the blanket in front of her.</p><p>     Pearl did up the buttons on her jacket, trying to hide the fact that she was topless. "I don't know. We definitely did.. something," Pearl explained, looking at Bismuth with a worried expression.</p><p>     "Do you remember anything that happened?" Bismuth asked, getting up and finding her clothes. Pearl turned around, giving Bismuth her privacy. </p><p>     "Well," Pearl went into deep thought...</p><p> </p><p>     "Okay, okay, Pierogi it's ya' turn!" Amethyst laughed drunkenly, popping another bottle and swallowing it whole. She was the funny drunk. Amethyst had intoduced Pearl, Lapis, Peridot, and Bismuth to a game she had learned with some of her human friends at a party; spin the bottle. Amethyst had already kissed Lapis that night, much to Lapis' dismay. Lapis was the sad drunk.</p><p>     "Alrighty, let's just do it," Pearl said letting out giggles inbetween words. Pearl was the flirty drunk. She touched the tip of the empty green bottle lying on the floor, and spun it around the circle of friends. As the bottle turned, going from Amethyst, to Lapis, to Peridot, it landed on Bismuth.</p><p>     "Oooh, I'm excited!" Amethyst joked, nudging Bismuth's arm playfully.</p><p>     "Bismuthhhhh, you're just the person I wanted to land on!" Pearl announced, letting out a snort.</p><p>     "Really?" Bismuth asked, squinting her eyes. Bismuth is definitely a dumb drunk.</p><p>     Pearl nodded her head dramatically, before crawling over to Bismuth's spot. Pearl locked her lips with Bismuth without hesitation, and released after just a few seconds. Suddenly, Bismuth grabbed her hips and went in for another, Pearl on top of her while they were on the floor.</p><p>     "Woah-ho-ho! Get a room! Hey, hey, Peri? We should do that," Amethyst said to Peridot who was on the other side of her.</p><p>     "Not interested.." Peridot responded, under-eyes black, sipping more from her almost empty bottle of beer. Peridot; the tired drunk. </p><p>     After kissing for awhile (with Amethyst cheering them on), Pearl released. They were still lying on top of eachother. Bismuth started laughing with a roar, picking Pearl up bridal style out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>     Pearl explained to Bismuth everything she remembered. </p><p>     "And I think you can imagine everything that happened after that..." Pearl murmered looking to her side.</p><p>     "Yeah.." Bismuth whispered, looking down aswell, feeding to the awkward tension.</p><p>     "I don't regret it though," Pearl said, getting up, looking for the remainder of her clothes. Bismuth's cheeks filled with a shade of dark purple. In the midst of their conversation, Bismuth's phone made a buzzing noise. It was a text message from Amethyst.</p><p>Hey biz! Great night last night (I know what yall did). Anways garnet wants us to be back at the school in an hour. But like I'm SUPER hungover and I'm sure u and Pearl are to so can you get us some coffee? The usual btw&gt;&gt; Ty 🥴</p><p>     "Who is it?" Pearl asked.</p><p>     "Amethyst. She told us that Garnet wants us to be at Little Homeschool in an hour. She wants us to pick up some coffee too," she explained.</p><p>     "I don't even like coffee, but even I need it right now," Pearl sighed, getting up to face Bismuth.</p><p>     "Pretend like we don't know what we look like naked for the day and work something out tonight?"</p><p>     Bismuth shook her hand. "Agreed."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also posted on Wattpad)))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>